It's All Left Behind (Full Version)
by SoraStripes
Summary: This is the whole story for those who do care. It's about Sora and Tai, but mostly Sora in the begining. You know, Sora's father, abuser, Sora and Tai fall in love but don't tell eachother, you know, that kinda stuff. But it's quite intereasting to me


As you know, none of these people belong to me and all, and i never will own them.  
again, this is the WHOLE version. Ha! and again, i don't know what's wrong with  
me and why i write. Oh, and say what ever you want, I DO NOT CARE!  
  
It's All Left Behind.  
  
  
  
The late night rain heavily pounded on the window drowning out all noises of the small apartment. She sat on her small, soft bed in the darkness staring at her window as the oddly soothing rain slowly slid down the thick glass. She was clutching her only comfort tightly in her small, scraped arms. Her little stuffed cat Carrots. Her hot tears slowly dripped off her face like water dripping to the ground by a freshly wet leaf, staining Carrots' fur.   
About an hour ago this young girls life, along with her mother's, was once again threatened by the wrath of her vicious father. This seemed to be a daily routine for the mother and daughter, but tonight was no exception. For the first time that Sora had ever remembered her father had actually used a weapon to assault her. A wooden baseball bat had been used to strike her to the ground.  
It hurt Sora to move but she had finally managed to release Carrots so she could meticulously examine her wounds, now that her father had passed out from the amount of alcohol in his blood. She slowly peeled off her shirt over her shoulders and head, trying not to make the cuts and bruises burn or sting anymore than they already did. She noticed a couple of blood spots on the back of her yellow tank top and realized that the bat must have sliced her back slightly. Her stomach had quarter sized bruises from the impact of small objects her father had thrown at her: such as rocks and her toys and the occasional severe kicks in the stomach.  
She had had enough of this mental and physical torture, but there was nothing she could do because her father had beaten it into Sora and her mother that if they had told a soul, they would be killed. She slowly collapsed to her knees onto the floor and let the tears uncontrollably flow.   
"What did I do to daddy to make him hurt me and mommy? Why does he do this to us?" Sora thought. She never had realized that her mother had slipped into her room while she was examining her wounds and had started to softly sob.   
"Hush Sora, It's ok, I'm here now," Her mother softly whispered into her daughter's ear. She took the small, crying child into her arms and started to rock back and forth to calm Sora down, but the small child just kept sobbing uncontrollably into her mother's torn light blue shirt.   
Sora had slowly drifted off to a peaceful sleep in her mother's embrace. "I can't take this anymore, I can't keep letting Sora get hurt the way she does by her father. But if I tell anyone or try to help Sora I know he'll kill us." Mrs. Takenouchi thought while quietly picking up her daughter and gently placing her in bed. Mrs. Takenouchi had made her way to the bathroom to get a warm washcloth to clean Sora's cuts but ended up stepping on shattered glass from a beer bottle that had been thrown at the wall earlier. She ignored the pain and continued to the bathroom leaving a bloody trail behind her.   
She walked in and flipped on the light switch only to be horrified at what she saw,   
Herself. The cuts were unimaginably worse than they had felt. She had a deep but small gash above her right eyebrow with dried blood surrounding and a trail of blood running down the right side of face, barely missing her eye. There was a long deep slice from her temple to under nether her chin on the left side of her face that was still bleeding. Not only that but she had a small surface cut that intersected the cut on the left side of her face. Her dark ember eyes were bloodshot and puffy due to the amount of crying she herself had been doing. She had a right black eye the size of Texas where her husband her punched her repeatedly. Her brown hair had been matted down by a mixture of sweat and her blood that been shed earlier.  
Then realization had hit her like a tidal wave hits Japan, "Wait, either way he's killing us, but if I go to someone I have more of a chance of saving Sora's life. Since he's still passed out, I could take Sora to the Kamiya's until this is taken care of." Mrs. Takenouchi sorted out while returning to Sora's room. She had made up her mind and she was going to carry it out.   
Mrs. Takenouchi watched her six year old daughter sleep peacefully of her small bed. She was curled up in a little ball against the wall and the edge of her bed breathing steadily as her mother made her way to her.  
Slowly and gently Mrs. Takenouchi rolled Sora onto her stomach and wiped all the blood off her back and then did the same with her face. She tossed the washcloth on the floor and again gently picked Sora up into her arms.   
The walk through the house was hard on Mrs. Takenouchi, she had never seen it this wrecked before. Chairs and tables were broken and thrown onto the ground, glass plates, bottles and vases were all shattered and lying in pieces on the ground. Bloodstains from her and Sora were scattered about on the white carpet. Fresh tears threatened to fall from her eyes again as she made her way to the door.  
"Where are you going you fucking whore?" mumbled a low scratchy voice from behind Mrs. Takenouchi. Her eyes widened in shock as she froze where she was. Her Muscles tensed and replied, "I'm taking Sora away, she's hurt horribly and I refuse to sit here and watch you hurt her anymore you asshole," which came a lot calmer than she would have thought.   
"What did you JUST SAY!?" definitely louder than last time he spoke. He slowly made his way to his feet as he glared angrily at his wife. "Do I need to teach you another lesson like earlier?" The low evil tone began to make Mrs. Takenouchi panic a little. She was closer to the door then he was so she knew she could possibly get away from another beating.   
"That's it, I'm going..." and with that she sprinted to the door. She had some difficulty unlocking the door, but was satisfied when the door clicked open and she took off down the hall. "Come on, two more apartments to go..."   
"GET THE FUCK BACK HERE SO I CAN TEACH YOU A LESSON!" he hollered at the top of his lungs as he started to run after his wife. This had apparently woken Sora up because she was now holding onto her mother so tightly her knuckles had turned white and again the tears had slowly made their way down the child's face.   
BANG!! BANG!! BANG!!  
  
"I got it!" Mr. Kamiya said to his wife as he made his way to the door. He cautiously opened the door to see a frightened and beat up Mrs. Takenouchi with a crying Sora in her arms. "Oh my god! Are you......" He was cut off quickly.  
"Please, you have to help me!" Her voice was shaking as she looked down. She glanced up to look at him and he noticed her eyes were filled with tears begging them for help.   
"GET BACK HERE!!" came the booming voice down the hall. Mr. Kamiya poked his head out the door to see an angry man charging at the two standing in front of him. Out of instinct he grabbed Mrs. Takenouchi's slim shoulders and brought her into the house quickly slamming and locking the door shut behind him.   
Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya just watched Mrs. Takenouchi sink to the floor sobbing while holding her child in her trembling arms. They were both too shocked to say anything to them but both were just as much concerned for their neighbor and friend.  
"Mommy...Daddy...what's going on? Who is screaming? It woke me up," said a groggy, sleepy voice behind them startling everyone. Harshly rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he realized something was really wrong, Mrs. Takenouchi was sitting on the living room floor of his house crying with blood spots all over her, Sora in her arms and a mad man pounding in the front door. "Man, it's a wonder that Kari hasn't woken up yet. Even for a three year old, I couldn't sleep through all this." Tai thought as he stared at the scene, "And I hope Sora's ok, I don't think I've ever seen her cry in the two years I've known her."   
"Tai, baby, I want you to go back to sleep ok?" Mrs. Kamiya had quietly spoken not looking at Tai, but at the phone trying to decide if she should call the police or not.   
"C-c-can I put Sora somewhere where she can rest?" The mother said trying once again to hold back her tears, but it wasn't working. "She needs some sleep, she's had a hard night too."   
"Well, obviously you both have so put Sora in Tai's room and come back out so we can talk. This is a subject that will not go unnoticed." Mr. Kamiya had commanded as he pointed to Tai's room. Slowly Mrs. Takenouchi had gotten to her feet and clumsily made her way to the room.   
"I'm scared mommy," Sora murmured. Her small arms were wrapped around the older woman's neck searching for some sort of comfort but was still having some trouble with that since her father was still furiously trying to get into the apartment. Fear had finally taken its toll on Sora and she began to shake violently against her mother, and a new panic had arisen in her stomach.   
Mrs. Takenouchi tightened her grip around Sora as she followed Tai. She lowered Sora to the bed when she walked in, "Sora, I'm sorry this is happening right now, I'll try my hardest to not let anything happen to you. Just stay here and get some rest and I'll do something about daddy ok?" she soothed while she brushed a piece of reddish auburn hair out of Sora's face.   
"Yes, that's right, apartment 25 in building 109......yes, ok, he's been trying to beat his way in our apartment and he seems to have been beating on his wife and child.  
Uh huh, they are here now with us. Ok, we'll be here. Thank you." And with that Mrs. Kamiya put the receiver down from her brief talk with the police and gave Mrs. Takenouchi a sympathetic glance. "How long has he been doing this?"  
Ashamed she looked at her feet with a new fascination for them and replied, "A little over three years. He said if we ever told anyone, Sora and I would be killed, but I just couldn't take it anymore."  
"Well, I'm happy you thought it was time to get out of it before he really did kill you. Come on and have a seat and we you can tell us all about it." Mr. Kamiya had said while guiding her to the couch.   
  
The rain was now softly hitting the window in Tai's room as they all sat there quietly. Of course the silence came to an end as Tai spoke, "Sora? What's wrong? Why are you crying and why do you have blood on you??" He moved a little closer to get a good look at the crying figure on his bed.  
"M-m-my d-daddy hit me and mommy," She sniffed as she turned her head so she didn't have to look at him. She was still shaking from fear, which Tai noticed so he got his little blanket that was on the end of his bed and he wrapped it around her. "Thank you."  
"Your welcome," Tai said with a smile, trying to make Sora feel better in some way, "You can sleep in my bed, I'll sleep on the floor ok? Um, and another thing, why didn't you tell me about this sooner, I could've helped you in some way?"  
Sora looked at him with a touch of shock in her eyes. She had never heard him say something so sincere and grown-up like before. "He said," she sniffed, "he'd kill me and mommy." She looked up at Tai and threw her arms securely around his neck and began to cry again into his chest. He sat there silently putting his arms around her to soothe her while she cried. He whispered in her ear, "I won't let him, if you ever need me, you know where I live." And with that Sora feel asleep.  
  
"HEY!! Stop right there! You are under arrest." They all turned their heads and stared at the door. Silence. Mrs. Kamiya looked at Mrs. Takenouchi with relief, "I think this nightmare is finally over for you."   
There was a soft knock on the door, "This is the police, you can open your door now. All we need is some information and that will be all for tonight." Mrs. Takenouchi was hesitant for a couple of seconds then spoke, "I'll get it, it is about me after all." Slowly rising to her feet she looked at the door and she could hardly make out the profane words being shouted at her down below by her husband as he was being thrown in the back of a police car. She slowly opened the door to see a man in about his mid twenties waiting patently in front of the door.   
"Hi, may I speak with Mrs. Takenouchi?" he said examining the cuts on her face along with some blood spots all over her body. "You would be her wouldn't you? Step outside and lets talk."  
"Yes sir," and with that she stepped outside slowly shutting the door behind her.  
  
11 Years Later (they're 17 now just to let you know)  
"Sora! Over here!!" Sora quickly turned her head to the sound of the familiar voice and looked at him half way across the courtyard of the school. She felt those goose bumps run up and down her neck again as she heard his deep soft voice. Ever since she could remember she had fallen for him.   
"You wanna play a small game?" He asked as he was juggling the ball between both feet as he waited for her to answer him. She was his life long friend and knew she wouldn't pass up a small game of soccer, even if her main sport was now tennis. He noticed the distant look on her beautiful face and immediately became concerned for her. "Is something wrong?" he asked tilting his head to the right. He kicked the ball in his hands and tucked it under his strong muscular arm as he started to walk towards Sora."Huh? Oh, sorry Tai. I'm just tired that's all." She replied a tad to quickly.   
"Well, actually there is something else, but I'd rather not talk about it here ok?" She looked down at her shoes. Tai could tell she was uncomfortable so he pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear, "You can tell me anything, you know that. After all we've been through." She looked at him with tears in her eyes, which startled Tai, and took hold of his hand leading him off to the park.   
The two walked in silence for a while as they observed their surroundings. The cool autumn air brushed by the teens making them shiver slightly. Small innocent children were running around playing the usual child's game of tag. Tai and Sora watched a small girl trip and fall on her side and watched a boy about her age offer her his hand to help her up and smile his pure innocent smile that would make anyone smile at the heart warming scene.   
The sun's reflection shone brightly on the vast sea as it was steadily setting on the west. By now most families were at home ready for their evening meal while few were heading to their late shift job. But Sora and Tai sat on the hilly grass overlooking the sea not caring about anything for the time being.  
"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong? Or did you just drag me up here for the hell of it?" He asked seriously then turned to playfully as he looked over at her. "Man, I really wish I could tell Sora how I feel. I really love her, but our friendship means a lot, and I don't want to screw it up. I Love Her with all of my heart."   
She glanced down to see an ant crawl lightly across the back of her hand, "Um, well. It's not good Tai."  
"Tell me."  
"Ok," she let out a heavy sigh and continued, "Well, I just found out that my dad was finally released out of prison. I even saw him yesterday."  
"Oh shit. That isn't good. Do you know if he's changed any?" he ask with the sudden memories flying through his head of Sora's past with her father. Her coming in his house beaten along with her mother clouded his mind as he became very concerned for Sora like he had so many other times before. He knew she could handle herself, but this was different, beyond all her fears and worries she had, her father was the biggest.   
A small tear trickled down her check, "I don't know, but I pray he has," Sora said looking out into the ocean at the sun's final appearance for the day. Tai raised his hand and softly brushed away her tears with his thumb.  
"You know Sora, I won't let him hurt you, now that I know what's going on anyways..." Tai said following her gazed out into the ocean. He put his hand on her shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze.  
"You know, don't you two think you should be home doing homework or something instead of sitting here wasting your life away?" Came the sudden voice behind them making them both jump and look back in surprise. "Man, with your reaction of me saying something makes it look like you've been caught kissing or something," she said mockingly.  
"Kari!! This is really important! Do you mind!" Tai stated very impatiently to his sister. Sure Tai cared for her, but he couldn't stand it when she did this to him and Sora. Kari had always told Tai how much of a great couple him and Sora would be and that Sora had the same feelings for him but he would never act on it due to his fear. Kari's eyes dropped down in shame when she saw the tears running down Sora's cheeks, "Sumimasan."   
"That's ok, just do me a favor and tell mom and dad that I'll be a little late tonight ok?" Tai asked his sister while looking deep into Sora's ruby red eyes. He could see the deep emotional pain that Sora was feeling in her eyes, they showed every thing about her, everything that she has experienced and felt in life, the happiness and sadness in her life.  
"Yeah, I'll go now, but please, I would really like to know what's going on. You know I'll help in anyway I can." Kari gave a sympathetic look and slowly walked off with a deep concern for her life long friend. "God, I know something is wrong Sora, please don't let it be about your father. Tai told me all about that not to long ago and that I was too young to remember. But I know that if that's what it is I want to help, even if it's not." Kari thought as she made her way home.  
"Arigatou," Tai mumbled as he turned his complete attention back to Sora. "Do you want me to stay with you?"  
"No, I don't want to inconvenience you in anyway just because of my father," she murmured softly while gazing out to the serene waters of the ocean. Tai wrapped his arm protectively around Sora's slim shoulders to reassure her, "You will never inconvenience me. Understand?" He whispered in her ear. His warm breath hit Sora's earlobe sending goose bumps down her spine. She felt as if she was going to melt every time she felt his warm soothing breath on her bare skin.   
"Well, I'll walk you home and stay for a while ok?" Tai said as he slowly got to his feet. He took Sora's hands in his own and pulled her up. He shivered lightly at the touch of her silky skin against his own. Tai then realized he was staring at Sora and quickly looked down feeling his face growing hot.  
The two walked in a comforting silence for a while before Sora spoke, "Look Tai, you really don't have to do this. You should be getting home and getting rest for your soccer game tomorrow." She gazed at the starry night sky as they were waiting to cross the street at the intersection. She felt Tai grab her hand and squeeze it slightly, "I'm going with you."   
  
"They'll pay for what they did to me. I'll kill them all and make them realize that they should have never messed with me. I'll start with that boy Taichi," he thought as he followed his daughter and the boy she was walking with in the shadows so he wouldn't be seen. Mr. Takenouchi had been released from prison 2 days ago and was wasting no time getting his revenge. "After I kill them, I'll pay Sora a little visit. It has been awhile since I fucked something after all."   
He put his hand in his back pocket and pulled out his new gun that he purchased hours before and made sure it was loaded. Now all he had to do was wait for the right time to use it. He so badly wanted to put a bullet through his wife's head, especially after she had turned him in for abuse.   
  
"Do you feel like someone's following us? Cause I sure know it feels like it to me." Tai said looking back over his shoulder. He couldn't tell though because the shadows that were caused by the buildings position and the lighting.  
"Well, actually, now that you mention it, yeah." Sora said as she got even closer to him for protection. Sora had a very bad feeling it was her father but she didn't say anything. "Lets just get home ok?" She quickened her pace and pulled Tai so he could keep up with her. Just then she felt someone tackle Tai. She saw him go down out of the corner of her eye as she started to turn around.   
Tai struggled to get up but all the weight on his chest prevented him from doing so. He felt the fist after fist crash down in his face and head. He was starting to lose conciseness when he hear, "Don't ever touch my daughter! Understand you asshole?" It was then when Tai realized he was getting beat up by Sora's father. The last thing Tai heard before he blacked out was, "NO!! STOP DAD! DON'T HURT HIM!"   
  
Sora panicked at the sight of Tai not moving, she got really scared and froze. Her legs suddenly felt as if they weighed 5 tons. "Dad, please don't do this," she pleaded over and over again.   
"YOU EXPECT ME TO STOP HURTING YOU AND YOUR FRIEND!? AFTER ALL YOU PUT ME THROUGH?!" he screamed at her, making his way inches from Sora. "I'm going to make you all suffer," he said in a low strange voice as he pushed her into the nearest alleyway. He brought the gun up to show his daughter as he spoke, "If you don't do what I want guess what I'm gonna do with this? Yes, that's right, put a bullet through your head like I'm going to do to your mother later tonight."   
Sora gasped in fear as tears ran down her cheeks, "God, please don't daddy. You don't need to do this." She saw the flames in his eyes as he smacked her across the face. She fell to the ground from the force and stared in shock at her father. Sora was hoping so much that he changed, but he seemed to have gotten worse over the years in prison.  
"Now lets begin shall we?" Mr. Takenouchi said as he tugged on Sora's shirt to get it off. Realization hit Sora in the face as she figured out her dad was going to rape her.   
"Oh god, no! Please don't!" Sora pleaded softly with her father. There was a huge lump in her throat preventing her from being any louder. Sora had made up her mind that she wasn't going to make it through this horrific night, her mind was clouded as memories of this exact situation being replayed in front of her again for the second time in her life. Fortunately her mother had stopped it the first time, but now no one was here at all this time.  
"Sora, just relax. I won't hurt you that bad if you will shut your fucking mouth."  
Her father said looking down at her as he had started to explore his daughter's body. "So, to start a father daughter conversation, how many guys have you fucked? I would say at least 10? 20? I'm sure you have guys drooling all over you. You are very beautiful, and I would like to have some of you before you are killed," Mr. Takenouchi said in a low evil voice that Sora didn't even know existed, that voice made Sora completely bust down into tears.   
Her salty tears had dripped off her face and were running down her chest that was already wet from her sweat. The brick wall that she was corner against felt cool against her bare back, but she paid no attention to that, but to her dad ripping off her school uniform skirt. She sniffed, "I haven't had sex before."   
His eyes went wide with pure shock. "Oh really? So I'll be your first. How nice, Father Daughter bonding time." He said as he began to rub Sora's smooth inner thighs. He was getting really excited and so badly wanted to fuck her and get it over with, but he wanted to make Sora go insane. To torture her this way was his best idea.   
Sora had deep cement burns on her elbows from trying to get away, but he father just kept pushing her down causing the burns to become worse. By now the only thing she had on was a bra and panties, which her father was working on the bra at that very moment. "What did I ever do? Why is this happening all over again? I never did anything to anyone, well, except James when I slapped him. He deserved that to for trying to take advantage of me. God, I just want it all to stop now!"   
"Mr. Takenouchi?" came the low voice that was full of rage, which Sora had been longing to hear for a while now. His shadow appeared along with a flying garbage can. This of course made Sora blink to make sure she hadn't completely lost it. Yes, she saw right, the garbage can had been thrown at her father causing him the fall down in pain on the hard cement ground giving him the same burns that he gave Sora.   
"WHAT THE FUCK!?!? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND STAY THE HELL OUTA THIS!!" Mr. Takenouchi screamed and he was slowly getting to his feet. He had fire in his eyes, and was clearly getting ready to kill this obnoxious boy. "Who the fuck are you anyways?"   
Tai made his way between Sora and her father incase he tried something to hurt her or make any kind of advance again. "My name's Tai, I'm surprised you don't remember me, but either way I won't let you hurt Sora anymore." Tai clenched his fists tightly as he spoke, getting angrier by the second, about to explode. He heard Sora's soft sobs behind him pushing him, no, more like encouraging him to do something about this man before him.  
"Ah! The one I've so badly wanted to kill first! Great timing I must say. I wonder what his head would look like on a stick?" Mr. Takenouchi thought laughing as he lunged at Tai's head with both fists. Tai of course was ready for this and with a simple move stuck out his foot, which happen to hit him directly where Tai wanted. Mr. Takenouchi fell to the ground holding his balls in pain screaming in agony. Tai picked up the garbage can and threw it at him again before turning around and helping Sora.  
"Come on Sora, we got to go," Tai said as he handed Sora her shirt and skirt trying not to blush, but Sora was to scared to move. He helped put on Sora's shirt and realizing he didn't have much time didn't bother with the skirt but instead picked her up, cradled her in his arms and started to run like a mad man just outa hell.   
"Where are you going?" Sora mumbled trying not to pass out from fear, "Please don't let him hurt me. Please..." Her body trembled in his strong, built arms but yet she felt safe. "I'll tell Tai that I love him when this is over. I can't take keeping this from him." Sora thought.  
"Some where safe. I promise," was all Tai said and continued running as fast as he could to the police station that was 3 blocks further. The people in cars just watched the two young people running wondering what was going on but nothing more. No one caring anymore to even see what was wrong or to even help. Of course this infuriated Tai, but he couldn't do anything about that at the moment.  
BANG!! A shot rang through the air making Tai run even faster knowing the Mr. Takenouchi was after them. "GET THE FUCK BACK HERE YOU ASS HOLE!"  
Tai ran up the marble steps and violently opened the door to the station.  
"Yes? How can I help you young man?" asked a young secretary at the front desk. She of course wore a ditzy expression on her face, which Tai wanted nothing to do with but to get some real help.   
"Yes, someone's trying to kill this young women here and me. I need help and someone to talk to now!" Tai went on running his words together looking around paranoid. He figured that Mr. Takenouchi had left them alone knowing that this is where they were headed, but was probably on his way to see Mrs. Takenouchi. "And I would like to report where he is going next."   
The secretary looked at him mockingly for some reason and replied, "Let me go find someone." With that she got up and walked in back. Tai looked at the seats at the side and laid Sora across them so she could rest.  
"Yes? How can I help you?" Came a new voice. "I'm the captain of the Police Force here at Odiba so please tell me what is wrong and we well help you. My name is Captain Henry."  
"Someone is trying to kill this young women here and me, he saw us run in here and I know he's going to go kill his ex wife right now. I need help. His name is Thomas Takenouchi and he was released from prison two days ago." Tai blurted out trying to explain as fast as he could so no one else would be hurt by this man.  
"You have no proof of that. I'm sorry but I can't help. You should know you need proof in order for a case." The man said.  
"They might not have proof but I do," said an even newer voice behind all of them causing them all to turn around to see Kari standing there with tears in her eyes. "I know Tai or Sora didn't see me, but I was taking pictures incase this happened. Here." She said handing Captain Henry the digital camera she still wears all the time around her neck. He rewound the camera and looked at the pictures horrified. "What was that women's address that he was after?" Captain Henry asked them.   
"Takenouchi Flower Arranging, the apartment right above the shop," Sora said with her eyes still closed. She knew where she was at, but she didn't want to open her eyes at all. She felt like she was going to be sick but didn't even bother moving instead she let her mind wonder off into well-needed sleep again.  
"Get men over there now," Captain Henry shouted in the back so someone could here him. And with that men ran out leaving the three of them there wondering what the future was going to bring for them.  
u  
Lights flashed everywhere in the neighborhood bouncing of buildings, reflecting off of windows and reveling the mysterious shadows. Police cars, Paramedics, and Fire Trucks, along with a sea of onlookers that were talking amongst themselves about what happened, were all lined up outside of the small local flower shop, Takenouchi Flower Arranging.   
Two of the only lookers were the most worried though. Bundled up for the cool night while catching up on their few times together were brothers Matt Ishida and T.K. Takeshi. The two had been passing by when they saw four police cars speed by and stop at the flower shop. Of course they knew the daughter of the owner, Sora, and they wanted to make sure nothing major had happened. But judging by all the commotion, they knew that was unlikely.  
"God dammit, I can't take all the suspense. I need to know what the hell's going on," Matt mumbled under his breath while standing on his toes to see over everyone else's heads. Matt had grown over the years and was probably about 6 foot now with his little brother and inch or two shorter.  
"Matt," T.K. said while attempting to look over everyone else too, "Have you ever thought about calling Tai or Kari? Cuz I'm sure they might know something with the three of them have such a close bond you know." T.K. was also gazing around to see if there was anyone else he knew while Matt was searching for his cell phone, and of course a couple people down he saw Mimi just standing there doing nothing but staring straight ahead, like as if she was in a trance.   
Matt was waiting for someone to pick up the other line and T.K. spoke, "Your girlfriend's over there Matt," while pointing to the right. Matt didn't care at the time, but he was becoming very impatient with Tai for not picking up his cell phone until, "Moshi Moshi."  
  
Tai jumped out of his seat when his cell phone suddenly went off. "Damn, where did I put that?" Tai thought while he was searching all of his pockets attempting to find it. "AH! Here it is!" he said while pulling it out and pressing talk, "Moshi Moshi."   
"TAI! Do you know if anything is wrong at Sora's? Because there are cop cars, fire trucks and a couple ambulances all around her apartment," the static making hard for Tai to understand Matt, but he was able to comprehend what was said.  
"Well, it's a long story, but do you know if Mrs. Takenouchi was hurt in any way? And don't worry about Sora, she's here with me." Tai finished while staring at Sora's sleeping figure.   
At that moment a phone at the front desk went off and the blonde secretary picked it up. "Hello? Odiba Police Station," the girl glanced at Tai, Kari and Sora with a sympathetic look and looked back down while continuing to write, "Ok, I'll tell them," she hung up and spoke directly to Tai. "I have some news for you. Mr. Takenouchi had indeed broken into Mrs. Takenouchi's apartment, but she had hit him when he let his guard down before he did anything to her and she ran with her phone while calling the Police. Mr. Takenouchi had apparently known what was going to happen out of all of this and did not want to come back to prison. He committed suicide before the Police ever got there and left Mrs. Takenouchi alone. He is pronounced dead."   
Since Tai was still on the phone with Matt, he could hear every thing that was said to Tai. Matt just stood there in complete shock when he realized what was really happening. He had always thought Sora's father had died when she was really young, but he would have never thought he was sent to prison. "Tai?"  
"Yes?"   
"Did I hear what I thought I just did? Is that why Sora never talked about her past?" Matt spoke extremely quiet for him, which caused T.K. to give Matt a concerned look. He had a feeling he didn't want to know what was being said between the two, but he would find out soon enough.   
"Yes." Was all that was heard. "I have to go Matt. Bye," and Tai hung up the phone as quickly as possible and sat down to think. It was about the man that had just killed himself, but how it would affect Sora, or how he would tell her.  
"Excuse me sir?" Tai looked up once again to see the ditzy secretary talking to him. "We are going to have to take your girlfriend to the hospital and have those burns looked at ok?"  
Tai blushed deeply at her calling Sora his girlfriend. "Ok, and just to let you know, she's not my girlfriend." "But I really wish she was." He thought as he and Kari followed the Paramedic into the back of the ambulance with Sora. He definitely wasn't going to leave her alone.  
  
Sora woke up slowly letting her senses come one by one. The first was hearing. She could hear a person in the room with her talking about some type of injury. Then she heard her mother's sweet voice along with Tai's. She then opened her eyes and noticed she was in a hospital. Is this good or bad that I'm here? I don't feel like I was hurt too bad." Sora thought. The Sora felt someone holding her hand. She turned her head slightly to see Tai gripping her hand not wanting to let go.  
"Glad to see that you are awake," he said with his charming smile that Sora always loved. She saw her mother getting up to leave the two of them alone. "Sora, I need to talk to you about two things. The first I have been meaning to tell you for a long time, and I feel that I should have never waited."  
"Go ahead," she smiled.  
"Here goes nothing. No holding back now." Tai thought as he squeezed her hand. He closed his eyes and let the words roll of his tongue, "I love you Sora. I always have and I always will, no matter if you love me back or not. I will always try to protect you." He bit his lip and opened his eyes to look at her.  
A tear slipped down her check as she smiled up at him, "I love you too Tai. I was just scared to say it." Sora pulled herself up and threw her arms around Tai's neck and kissed him lightly on the lips but Tai went deeper, making it the most passionate kiss either of them in their entire life have ever felt.  
"Sora, I'll always be here, but please, leave your past life with your father behind. I'll help you through that." Tai looked at her straight in the eye with such a serene look that made Sora want to jump into his arms and be held by him all day.   
"I know," Sora said closing her eyes drifting back to sleep yet again, "It's all left behind."  
  
  
  
  
The End..  
  
hmmmmmm, let me know if you all want me to write more  
stories ok? If no reveiws then i'll keep to myself.  
SORASTRIPES  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
